Lake's Rising
by Lakestar of Thunderclan
Summary: From my Create a Cat; One young cat lives the only life she knows, but when a murder takes place and she is blamed, running is her only choice, she will need help to find the killer, but will she find it in time to save the gang?
1. Allegiances

**Here's the Allegiances **

**Gang-**

**Leader-**Doom-A large battle-scarred black tom with sharp claws and fangs and cold menacing orange eyes _(Mate-Haze (Dead) Kits-Shadow and Dark) _

**Second in Command-**Claw-A large black tom with beady amber eyes _(Mate-Moon Kit-Silver) _

**Healer-**Rose-A small she-cat with pale fur that almost looks pink with has big blue eyes

**Healer Trainee-**Spirit-A silver she-cat with green eyes _(Stepsister-Starpaw) _

**Fighters: **

Fang-A dark gray tom with long claws and blue eyes _(Mate-Lily Kits-Lake and Mouse) __**(Trainee-Dark) **_

Panther-A black tom with amber eyes and stark white paws _(Mate-Tulip Kits-Feather and Vole (Dead) Sister-Ebony (Dead) __**(Trainee-Night) **_

Silent-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold, and is a massive cat _(Mate-Ripple Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee-Shadow) **_

Snarl-A gray tom with blue eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (Dead) Snow) _

Shade-A black tom with white paws and dark green eyes _(Brother-Blackstar) __**(Trainee-Winter) **_

Sharp-A broad shouldered dark brown tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes _(Mate-Clover Kits-Dawn) _

Dust-A dark brown tabby tom with black paws, white underbelly, and green eyes _**(Trainee-Wild) **_

Fire-A bright ginger tom with a matted pelt and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mate-Moth (dead) Kits-Wild)_

**Hunters: **

Tulip-A pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes _(Kits-Feather and vole (Dead) Mate-Panther) __**(Trainee-Cheetah) **_

Ripple-A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with thick, long fur and lovely dark blue eyes. _(Mate-Silent Kits-Winter and Night) __**(Trainee- Dawn) **_

Clover-A pale gray she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Sharp Kits-Dawn) _

Sand-A pale ginger she-cat with long-limbs, black paws, white underbelly, and dark blue eyes _**(Trainee-Twilight) **_

Fawn-A pale brown she-cat with short fluffy fur and blue eyes _(Sisters-Finch and Lark) _

Finch-A light brown she-cat with white spots and bright green eyes _(Mate-Night (Dead) Kits-River, Rush, and Meadow (All Dead) Sisters-Fawn and Lark) __**(Trainee-Bright)**_

Lark-A gorgeous petite sandy brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Sisters-Fawn and Finch) _

**Fighter Trainees: **

Winter-A white tortoiseshell she-cat with gold green eyes and wickedly sharp claws and fangs, long uneven fur, she is small, slim, and lithe, her ragged pelt hides surprising strength. _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Brother-Night) __**(Trainer-Shade) **_

Shadow-Dark gray almost black tom with strange violet eyes and long fangs that poke cutely out of his mouth _(Mother-Haze (Dead) Father-Doom Sister-Dark) __**(Trainer-Silent) **_

Dark-A pretty she-cat with slick black fur and menacing orange eyes _(Father-Doom Mother-Haze Brother-Shadow) __**(Trainer-Fang) **_

Night-A night colored tom so black he has a blue hue. His eyes are startling dark amber, almost dark orange, laced through with gold. He has his sisters same textured pelt, as well as features, except that he is massive _(Mother-Ripple Father-Silent Sister-Winter) __**(Trainer-Panther) **_

Wild-A golden ginger tom with matted fur and large, wide yellow eyes that creep others out _(Mother-Moth (Dead) Father-Fire) __**(Trainer-Dust) **_

**Hunter Trainees: **

Cheetah-A long limbed pale gold she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes _**(Trainer-Tulip) **_

Dawn-A misty gray she-cat with bright amber eyes _(Mother-Clover Father-Sharp) __**(Trainer-Ripple) **_

Twilight-A ginger tom with blue eyes _**(Trainer-Sand) **_

Bright-A golden tabby she-cat with white tabby stripes and white paws with green eyes _**(Trainer-Finch)**_

**Queens: **

Lily-A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes _(Mate-Fang, Kits-Lake and Mouse Adopted Kits-Snow) _

Moon-A pretty silver tabby she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes _(Mate-Claw Kit-Silver) _

Sky-A gray-blue she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Hawk (Dead) Kits-Scarlet and Stream) _

**Kits: **

Lake-A blue-gray she-cat with splashes of white and icy blue eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Brother-Mouse) _

Mouse-A small dusty brown tom with green eyes _(Mother-Lily Father-Fang Sister-Lake) _

Silver-A long haired pale silver she-cat with white paws and faint tabby stripes with a feathery tail and whiskers, she has her father's bright amber eyes with flecks of brown in them _(Mother-Moon Father-Claw)_

Scarlet-A ginger tabby she-cat with charcoal tabby stripes and her left fore-paw is white and bright blue eyes _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Brother-Stream) _

Stream-A yellow tabby tom with green eyes and a splash of white on his chest _(Mother-Sky Father-Hawk (Dead) Sister-Scarlet) _

Snow-A snowy white she-cat with long fur and bright blue eyes _(Father-Snarl Brother-Hailkit (Dead) Mother-Flakewing) _

**Dawnclan-**

**Leader-**Blackstar-A black tom with dark green eyes _(Mate-Flameheart Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt Brother-Shade) __**(Apprentice-Twistedpaw) **_

**Deputy-**Hazelstorm-A stunning golden furred she-cat with emerald green eyes and a long plumy tail _(Mate-Brackenclaw Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) _

**Medicine Cat-**Coalsplash-A white she-cat with a splash of black on her chest and has amber eyes _(Brothers-Glacierpaw, Twistedpaw, Bramblepaw) _

**Medicine Apprentice-**Starpaw-A small white she-cat with a silver tail tip and sightless crystal blue eyes _(Stepsister-Spirit) _

**Warriors: **

Flakewing-A White she-cat wit long fur and brown eyes _(Kits-Hailkit (dead) and Snow) __**(Apprentice-Bramblepaw) **_

Scorchfire-A reddish ginger she-cat with dark green eyes, a car down her flank and is blind in one eye _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Brother-Darkpelt) _

Darkpelt-A black tom with pale amber eyes and a white tail tip and paws _(Mother-Flameheart Father-Blackstar Sister-Scorchfire) __**(Apprentice-Glacierpaw) **_

Brackenclaw-A strong dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes _(Mate-Hazelstorm Kits-Honeypaw and Leafpaw) __**(Apprentice-Twilightpaw) **_

Snaketooth-A light gray tabby tom with brown ears and paws, and green eyes _(Mate-Moonheart Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit) __**(Apprentice-Leafpaw) **_

Cinderfoot-A gray tom with one dark gray paw and ashy blue eyes _(Mate-Tawnysnow Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit) _

Applefern-A dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes _(Mate-Sunblaze) _

Sunblaze-A golden tom with brown eyes _(Mate-Applefern) __**(Apprentice-Honeypaw)**_

Runningtail-A skinny white tom with long legs and tail, and dark blue eyes _(Mate-Jayflight Father-Hawkpelt (Dead) Mother-Amberpool)_

Jayflight-A long haired gray-blue she-cat with shape claws and an even sharper tongue; and has sky blue eyes _(Mate-Runningtail Brother-Hawkeye)_

Briarstripe-A gray tom with dull brown tabby stripes and spiky fur and has amber eyes _(Mate-Angel Mother-Dewfeather Father-Dustyfur) _

**Apprentices: **

Glacierpaw-A silver tom, his right ear is white and blue eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Twistedpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Darkpelt) **_

Twistedpaw-A fluffy tan tom with amber eyes _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Bramblepaw) __**(Mentor-Blackstar) **_

Bramblepaw-A fluffy dark brown tabby tom with tan paws and chest, and white ears, with one amber eye and one blue eye _(Sister-Coalsplash Brothers-Glacierpaw and Twistedpaw) __**(Mentor-Flakewing) **_

Twilightpaw-A black she-cat with a white star on her forehead and forest green eyes _**(Mentor-Brackenclaw) **_

Honeypaw-A golden furred she-cat with warm amber eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Leafpaw) __**(Mentor-Sunblaze) **_

Leafpaw-A dark brown tabby with white paws and emerald green eyes _(Mother-Hazelstorm Father-Brackenclaw Sister-Honeypaw) __**(Mentor-Snaketooth) **_

**Queens: **

Flameheart-A reddish ginger she-cat with light amber eyes and a white tail tip _(Mate-Blackstar Kits-Scorchfire and Darkpelt) _

Moonheart-A pure white she-cat with sky blue eyes _(Mate-Snaketooth Kits-Adderkit and Frogkit Father-Toadpelt) _

Tawnysnow-A white she-cat with her back, the back of her head, ears, and tail are tortoiseshell, and has light green eyes _(Mate-Cinderfoot Kits-Ashkit and Blossomkit) _

**Kits: **

Adderkit-A dark ginger tom with a ratty pelt and amber eyes _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Frogkit Grandfather-Toadpelt) _

Frogkit-A brown tabby tom with green eyes and a very slick pelt _(Mother-Moonheart Father-Snaketooth Brother-Adderkit Grandfather-Toadpelt)_

Ashkit-A light gray tom with ashy blue eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Sister-Blossomkit) _

Blossomkit-A light gray she-cat with tortoiseshell patches and light green eyes _(Mother-Tawnysnow Father-Cinderfoot Brother-Ashkit) _

**Elders: **

Toadpelt-A dark brown tabby tom with splashes of black and brown-green eyes, and a very ratty pelt _(Kits-Moonheart Grandkits-Adderkit and Frogkit) _

Amberpool-A dark ginger she-cat with splashes of white and amber eyes _(Mate-Hawkpelt (Dead) Kits-Runningtail) _

Hawkeye-A long haired dark gray tom with black spots and blind white eyes; was retired to the elders den early when his eyes were shredded by a hawk former name Ashpelt _(Sister-Jayflight)_

Dewfeather-A silver she-cat with feathery soft fur and mint green eyes _(Mate-Dustyfur Kits-Briarstripe)_

Dustyfur-A dull brown tom with fur that spikes out unevenly and has amber eyes _(Mate-Dewfeather Kits-Briarstripe) _

**Cats outside the clan and Gang: **

Taco-A little golden tabby tom with brown eyes, who lives at a Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Cheese) _

Cheese-A golden tabby tom with green eyes, he lives at the Mexican restaurant _(Brother-Taco) _

Ziva-A black she-cat with blue eyes

Angel-A pure white she-cat with sparkling fluffy fur and crystal blue eyes _(Mate-Briarstripe)_

**Other Animals:**

Kill-A giant Rottweiler with a black spiked collar and large paws

Cuddles-A massive Doberman who hangs out with Kill

Scooter-A brown Chihuahua with a black streak across his back, with amber eyes and a graying muzzle

Churro-A tiny runt of his litter sandy colored Chihuahua with big brown eyes


	2. Prologue

**Prologue time, I know they can be boring but it's the foundation for the story. **

The night grew long, it was completely silent, and the only movement was the occasional owl. Until a shriek split the air, under a dumpster were two cats, one of which, a small brown tabby, was panting and shrieking.

"Breath Lily breath!" the other cat soothed, "it will be over soon", the only response she got was a yowl.

"AGH, I'll claw your ears off for putting me through this Fang!" Lily snarled.

"You'll have plenty of time of that after the kits are born" the other cat purred, "the first kit is coming!" she gasped, and Lily let out a loud yowl, and wet bundle landed on the ground next to her. The young silver she-cat rushed over to it and nipped open the sack releasing a blue-gray and white kit, who let out a loud cry as it hit the cold ground. "A she-kit!" the silver she-cat purred putting the little kit at her mother's belly.

"She's beautiful" Lily whispered as the little she-kit started suckling, a growl slipped through Lily's now clenched teeth, her green eyes full of pain.

"The last kit's coming" the she-cat meowed running her tail over Lily's bulging stomach, Lily let out another snarl and another wet bundle hit the ground. The silver ran over and nipped open the sack once again, releasing a tiny dusty brown kit, who was silent for the first few moments. Lily started to whimper looking at her tiny kit, but then the tiny kit let out a faint cry and was rushed over to the warmth of its mother, "It's a tom"

"Thank you Spirit, Rose will be proud" Lily purred.

"Yay proud… I guess it was only delivering kits. I doubt it will make up for ruining all those herbs" Spirit sighed and Lily opened her mouth to reply but was cut off.

"_Move!"_ a deep voice growled from the side of the dumpster, and a large gray tom stalked in _"Let me see my kits!"_ he snapped shoving Spirit aside, Lily flattened her ears and pulled her tail protectively around the two little kits. "_Wha- WHAT IS THIS! You give me a she-kit and a pathetic weak tom!"_ he roared and clawed his mates muzzle. _"I wanted strong toms, kits I could be proud of; I'm going to be the laughing stock of the gang!"_

"I-" Lily started, blood running down her muzzle.

"_YOU WHAT?"_ he snarled, _"This is pathetic,_ you're lucky your beautiful, or you would be _crow-food _by now. _But those kits aren't mine!"_ and with that he was gone.

"How do you put up with him?" Spirit asked her tail lashing.

"I don't, I live in fear everyday" Lily cried.

"Can I come in?" a soft voice called in.

"Yes you can" Lily called, and Spirit rolled her eyes, as a silver tabby she-cat with black stripes padded in, her stomach looked as if it was about to burst.

"You do know it's your den as well as Lily's so you can come in whenever you want" Spirit joked, the silver tabby cuffed her over the ear.

"Moon you look like you're about to explode!" Lily purred lazily.

"I feel like it to, I saw Fang leave he looked angry?" Moon whispered; Lily's and Spirit's eyes darkened.

"That mouse-brained, fox-hearted, stuck up tom has no consideration for Lily or her new kits!" Spirit snarled her tail lashing; Lily looked sadly at her paws.

"What can you do? Did I hear new kits?" Moon asked her ears perking up, and Lily pulled her tail away from her kits, showing Moon the brown tom and blue-gray she-kit, "Oh, they are beautiful, did you name them yet?"

"Yes I have perfect names, the tom Mouse because of his small size and the she-kit Lake because she reminds me of the lake I grew up next to" Lily purred.

Suddenly Spirit grew still and her fur bristled, _"The Lake will fall away and the Snow rise only if the Lake returns will balance be restored" _she whispered with a glassy look in her green eyes, and as suddenly as it started it was over. All eyes turned on the little she-kit.

"We can't tell anyone they will kill her, it's our secret we have to protect her" Spirit whispered locking gazes with the others.

_That night a prophecy was given to a young healer and the kit whose father disowned her, will she live up to her destiny or fall into darkness. _


	3. Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking so long but I have reports to write so I might not be able to update as much as I would like sorry ;)**

"Lake, behind you!" Silver called, I spun around to see Stream racing toward me; I blinked once before leaping to the side and running across the alley away for the yellow tom.

"Ugh! Not fair!" he growled, and looked around for one of the other kits to chase.

"You're always going to be it, if you keep this up" Scarlet called from her perch on a cardboard box, Stream's tail lashed back and forth and he lunged at his sister, who simply stepped backwards off the box and out of the way of her brother's outstretched paws. I heard my mother talking in the background.

"Snow dear, why don't you play?" Lily asked, the snow white she-kit, who had come two moons ago and was taken in by my mother, she might seem like an angel around the queens, but when she was alone with us other kits she is worse than Kill and Cuddles, two vicious dogs that go around striking fear into the gang cats.

"Oh, but then I would get my pelt all dirty and you would have to clean it again" she spoke with a sweet, innocent voice, I heard my mother purr happily, I just rolled my eyes Snow seemed to hate my guts ever since I asked a simple question when I was only one and a half moons old back when she first came.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was lying next to mother with my little brother Mouse curled up at my side, when a large gray tom with cold blue eyes stalked under the dumpster with a small white bundle of fur hanging from his mouth. I felt mother tense up and bring her tail protectively around me and Mouse._

"_What do you want Snarl?" she growled, her ears were flat against her head, the tom looked hurt that quickly changed to rage._

"_Oh Lily, that's no way to treat someone like me you pitiful queen!" he snarled around the white scrape of fur that was still dangling from his jaws. _

"_Where did you get that little kit?" mother gasped, her eyes growing wide._

"_That's none of your concern, just take the hairball!" he roared dropping a snow white she-kit around my age in front of mother and storming out, mother looked at the little scrap before pulling it over, and licked her clean._

_The next day Silver, Scarlet, Stream, Mouse, and I were outside talking to the new kit called Snow, when I had to ask._

"_Why are you here you're not a gang cat, you weren't born here like the rest of us?" she bristled at the question and her eyes were full of hate and rage. _

_**End Flashback.**_

From that day she hated me, no matter how many times I apologize. I was suddenly shoved to the ground and pinned, all I could see was yellow tabby fur, and I put all together. Stream quickly bolted away and dived into a hiding spot, I'm such a mouse-brain to start daydreaming in the middle of the game.

I got to my paws and scanned the area and saw Silver's pale silver pelt disappear into a pile of boxes, Stream had disappeared, Scarlet's ginger tabby form was sitting on top of a garbage can, and Mouse like always had vanished in the beginning of the game. Silver had avoided being it this whole game, so it was her turn to be chassed.

I silently stalked over to the pile of boxes, and peered through the pile and was suddenly met by bright amber eyes; I jumped back startled a bit before lunging into the boxes after her. I was just about grab her when she bolted past me, I turned quickly and climbed out I saw here running toward the shadowy part of the alley. I ran after her, I suddenly hit something.

"Oh! Sorry Lake" a soft voice meowed above me, I looked up to see a pale gold she-cat with darker flecks, her amber eyes were sad.

"It's ok Cheetah," I purred, I thought of Cheetah as my big sister, then I noticed her bloody ear, "Cheetah what happened! Did Fire do this to you?" I asked and reached up to lick her wound, I may be a kit but I know about what goes on in the gang. She flinched away; Sky and Lily (the only two queens around at the moment) came over to see what was wrong.

"Cheetah, why don't you go see Rose or Spirit" Lily meowed concerned, Cheetah stood rigid.

"Ah, no, no, its fine, honestly it's fine" she meowed quickly; trying to sound like it was no big deal. Stream, Scarlet, Silver, and Mouse had come out of hiding to see what was going on, Snow of course rolled her eyes and started grooming her pelt.

"Fine if you won't go see them will you at least let us take a look" Sky meowed; her blue-gray fur was fluffed up in annoyance.

"Ok" Cheetah sighed, lying down so they could look over the wound, I was a horrid cut, it almost went straight through her ear.

"Fire did this didn't he?" Lily asked, as she cleaned off Cheetah's ear, she sullenly nodded.

"I would claw his muzzle if I were you" someone hissed, and we turned to see a pale she-cat stalking toward them, her blue eyes were full of disapproval, "Cheetah, Cheetah, what am I going to do with you, I'm the healer and I can't do my job if you don't come see me!" she scolded, Cheetah looked at her paws.

"Sorry Rose" she sighed, getting up.

"You should be! Come on lets go see if Spirit found those herbs so we can fix you up" Rose meowed, heading toward the alley entrance, Cheetah followed.

"Bye guys" she called over her shoulder.

"Bye Cheetah! Bye Rose!" we chorused, that's when I noticed Silver sitting right next to me, and I pounced on her, before diving away.

"NOT FAIR LAKE NOT FAIR!" I heard her yowl as me and the rest of the kits dived for cover.

**I hoped you liked the first chap. I wasn't so sure about it, I have the whole story plotted out I just need to figure out how to put it into words ;( **


End file.
